The Death of Aladdin
Tiana and Naveen lead their adoptive daughter, Minnie Mouse, her boyfriend, Danny Cat, her brothers, Mowgli and Pudge, and their best friends, Young Nala, Prince Louie, Young Baloo, Young Bagheera, Young Shere Khan, Young Hathi, and Young Kaa to the garden. "Mother, why can't you or father just tell us what this is all about?" Minnie asked her mother. "You'll see, honey," said Tiana with a smile. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll like it. Won't they, Naveen?" "That's right, Tiana." Naveen said, as he took her by the hand and followed. "It'll be great...now close your eyes..." "No peeking, Minnie!" said Tiana, as they led them towards the garden. When they were all the way in the garden, Naveen said, "Okay, Minnie. You and your friends can open your eyes now." Minnie, Danny, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa did so, and they all gasped. Standing in the middle of the garden was a Neverland play set just for boys and girls like them. "Oh, Mother! Father, you're the best!" Mowgli exclaimed happily, and he, Minnie, and Pudge gave Tiana and Naveen a hug. Then they ran over to the play set with Danny and his friends. Pudge said, "It looks just like the real Neverland!" "It even looks like our hideout!" added Danny. Bagheera, Shere Khan, and Kaa jumped on the bed while Louie, Baloo, and Hathi looked at the fishes above them. "This is the best day ever!" sighed Nala. Minnie, Mowgli, and Pudge stopped and gasped when they saw a shadowed Aladdin in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Minnie and Mowgli cried in unison. "Papa!" Pudge exclaimed in shock. Danny, Minnie, Nala, and the boys hid quickly. "I consider myself a reasonable adoptive parent," Aladdin said angrily, as he emerged out of the shadows. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Pudge bit his lip and began to explain. "But Papa, we--" "Is it true you ran away from home and moved to Neverland?" Aladdin demanded. "Look, Papa, we had to!" Pudge argued. "Contact between Neverland and the real world is strictly forbidden! Pudge, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Aladdin scolded. "But if we didn't move anywhere, Neverland would've disappeared." Pudge protested. "Do you think I care? One less place to worry about!" Aladdin shouted. "You're more of a liar than Honest John! You don't even know Neverland!" Pudge snapped angrily. Aladdin was about to attack Pudge when Danny and his friends spoke up bravely. "Hold it right there, you dirty rat!" Danny shouted. Now Aladdin was surprised and scared. "What did you just say?" "You heard him, you hideous monster!" Minnie shouted. "You're not a very nice person if you act like that!" Mowgli said sourly, "And you're worse than my enemy, Shere Khan!" "Yeah, and you only care about yourself, you street rat!" Louie shouted. "You Arabian dictator!" Baloo agreed. "You're ten times worse than Arthur and Cecil!" said Bagheera. "You have no heart at all, Aladdin!" sneered Shere Khan. "Just wait until Winifred hears about your unkindness!" Hathi said coldly. "That's no way to talk to your daughter and sons either!" Kaa said, giving Aladdin a haughty nod. With that, Danny punched Aladdin to the ground. Then Nala poisoned him with her snake venom, killing him completely. The evil Arabian tyrant was dead! Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa were so happy. Later that night at the Jungle Camp, Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, Nala, Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, Kaa, and their good friends Sawyer, her father Bagheera, and the jungle animals sang and danced around a campfire, celebrating Aladdin's death. Then they went into Hangman's Tree, where they had a sleepover. Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and Nala fell fast asleep. So did Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Hathi, and Kaa. They all fell asleep for the rest of the night in Neverland. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Death Stories Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan series